


Micro Fic Series

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Tiny stories.





	1. I Hope So

Prompt - beautiful sunny day... at the office  
Post Leonard Betts

And he’s got you sifting through case files looking for references to moon-eyed people or some other fabled, ghost tribe. There’s a grainy image, a sketch that shows a group of men, deathly pale, like they’ve been drained of blood, of life. These people allegedly lived underground and you can’t spend too long looking at their faces, their pallid skin without the sharp pang of fear jolting you, and the memory of that trickle of blood from your nose.  
A shaft of sun through the skylight picks out the dust motes and you wish you were as free as them, dancing around, scattering without a care as to where they land. Where would you land if you could just fly away? Somewhere warm? Somewhere exotic? Somewhere untouched? Would you do something wild? Would you simply just be? Would you go to outer space just so you could send Fox Mulder a postcard that read ‘I got here first?’.  
You chuckle to yourself, feeling cruel, and he looks at you. His sleeves are rolled up, he’s chewing the end of a pencil and when he twists it the muscles in his forearms flex, he’s got his feet on the desk and his hair is freshly washed and falling across his forehead. He’s filled with the confidence of his own being.  
“Ready to go, Scully?”  
You sigh, flipping shut the Manila file. “Sure.”  
His legs flop down and he stands, pulling his tie looser. “Did you find anything?”  
You shake your head. “I’m still not sure what I’m looking for, Mulder.”  
He frowns. “But you’ll know when you’ll find it?”  
Opening the door, she looks over her shoulder. “I hope so.”


	2. Flying Saucer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mulder was a sucker for...

Mulder was a sucker for a good old-fashioned flying saucer story and he listened, wide-eyed, lips half-open, lulled into the place only his imagination could go.  
“And it was long and cigar-shaped, rounder at one end. The texture was smooth. It grew bigger and bigger and at its peak it was so strong, it was throbbing with energy. I couldn’t take my eyes off it.”  
He let out a soft and low gasp. Almost a growl and she carried on pumping him in her eager hand.  
He rolled his head over on the pillow and gave her a lazy smile. “Show me what happens when it touches down, Scully.”


	3. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "C'mon Scully, it'll be our little secret"

“C’mon Scully, it’ll be our little secret.”  
She half-smiled, half-nodded. She was never any good at keeping secrets, she was a terrible liar.  
He picked up the package, smallish and rectangular. He unwrapped the brown paper, carefully removing it and folding it up into a neat square before putting it in the waste bin.  
“I haven’t seen you this nervous for a long time, Scully.”  
She shifted on her feet. “I’m just not sure we should be doing this without…”  
“Permission, Scully? Is that what you want? Is that what you’re looking for?” He moved closer, looming over her. She swallowed hard and backed away a step, almost bumping into the door.  
He laughed. “Lock it if it’ll make you feel better.”  
She did. Then unlocked it again.  
“There,” he said and she turned to find him behind the desk, hands planted shoulder-width apart, legs spread.  
Skinner smiled, smug, expectant. “What do you think?”  
Her legs wobbled a little. “Sir, I feel so guilty. All this time, it’s only been him. And this desk. It’s his.”  
“You don’t have to feel guilty. You just have to accept that it’s time. It’s your time, Scully. You finally get a say. I think, once you let go of the past, that you’ll find you quite like it. You don’t owe him any more than you’ve already given him.”  
She said nothing. Just nodded.  
Skinner picked up the name plate and held it before her. “The sign for the door comes tomorrow. I’ll bring my drill and put it up myself.”


	4. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Will couldn’t know it but to her it was as good as a DNA test

Will couldn’t know it but to her it was as good as a DNA test  
That floppy hair, the way he stood with his hands on his hips and looked out to the mid-distance, past her shoulder. He chewed on that familiar bottom lip before striding forward. And when he gave her a crooked smile, she just knew Mulder was going to be fine.  
“Are you…?”  
“I’m Dana Scully,” she said.  
“My birth mother,” Will whispered, and looked at Mulder on the gurney, pale like the sheet around him.  
She just knew.


	5. Base Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mulder and Scully had their first kiss after Ice. It was quick, they didn’t really talk about it, but they kept thinking about it.

She knocks on his door and swallows her nerves when he ushers her in. Or maybe it’s her guilt. He’s still packing.  
“Mulder, I’m sorry…”  
He folds up a tee and nods, not looking at her. “It was a tense situation.”  
“But I let fear cloud my judgement.”  
Turning, he smiles tentatively. “It was frightening here, Scully. People died.”  
“I’m your partner, Mulder. If you can’t trust me, there’s no partnership.”  
He steps closer to her, so close she can see the flecks of gold in his eyes. “You’re the only one I trust, Scully.”  
“I’m sorry, I really am.” She looks at her feet and feels his hot breath on her head. “It’s like I was being controlled by some base instinct. Something primitive. Survival mode, or something.”  
He takes her chin in his fingers and lifts her face to his. His lips are soft, surprisingly so. He presses harder, opening her mouth and kissing her deeper. When he lifts his face away, he’s looking at her with a curious mix of surprise and satisfaction.  
“Primitive you say, Scully?”  
She can feel her blush deepen. “Base instinct, Mulder.”  
The air outside is so cold it takes her breath away. She shivers when Mulder appears. She’ll be glad to leave everything behind. Get back to civilisation.


	6. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The first time Emily calls Mulder 'daddy' takes both of them by surprise. She says it while they are at the park. She yells "Daddy I want to go higher!" On the swing and Mulder almost breaks down right there. Mulder isn't sure how Scully feels about it until later when Emily says it again and Mulder catches her wiping away some tears.

He gives her a tissue and she sobs openly.   
“Are you okay, Scully?”  
She nods and sniffs. Takes a moment to compose herself. “Before we went to the park, Emily asked me what she should call you. I told her most people called you Mulder and some special people called you Fox.”  
He chuckled.  
“She said that they couldn’t be that special because I didn’t call you that,” Scully said, dabbing her eyes.   
“So where did she get Daddy from?”  
Scully smiled, fresh tears rolling down her face. “She told me she wanted to call you something that would make you feel special.”


	7. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The apartment looked like a war zone, remnants of their platonic relationship were scattered allover the floor like shrapnel

She hopped over their clothes feeling freedom. How had it taken them so long to work out that surrendering to their mutual attraction would not mean flying white flags or signing treaties? It would mean arming themselves with the intimate knowledge of their bodies. That putting each other in their sights would target their strengths and passions, not their weaknesses. That the burden of unresolved tension would be the thing that would shatter their world.  
She could still taste the explosive elixir that was Mulder; she could feel his burning touch blistering over her skin, she wore the wounds of his nails, his mouth, his stubble over her breasts and stomach and inside her thighs. She felt invaded in the best possible way.  
She made coffee and carried it towards the bedroom. And when he smiled she wanted to sink to her knees with her hands above her head.


	8. Life as Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy headcanon prompt: Scully watches Mulder teach William to play baseball

The sun is a low hanging peach, suspended beneath the the old cherry trees. The branches are clad in fire and amber. The world is golden-warm this evening and Scully sits on the swing-seat with peppermint tea in her hand and a smile on her face.  
Mulder is slower these days. His breath catches under his ribs and she sees him grimace. He has to ask for a timeout, bending over, affording her a view of his ass that she’ll never not admire. William is patient. He knows how hard the virus was on his body.  
It’s been a few weeks since he chose to stay with them. He’s been dropping memories of his life before like autumn leaves, so that she and Mulder have been able to gather them up, press them, ready to keep like a journal of his days without them. When Mulder discovered he’d never hit a ball, he went all Fox Mantle and now they head out every afternoon, bats slung over shoulders, careful smiles on ruddy faces.  
She watches as her son, their son, bat propped against his legs, hands on hips, flexes his jaw and listens to the instructions. A willing young Mulder outlined in an orange glow. A proud father finally able to share precious moments, in the autumn years of their lives.  
William trots back to the square and holds the bat over his shoulder. Mulder paces to the pitcher’s mark. He tosses the ball a couple of times, spinning it. The sun is lowering and she holds her hand over her eyes so her view shrinks to just them.   
This time William strikes the ball high and long and it flies towards the trees. He runs, loping, familiar strides. The ball sends a flurry of brown leaves up and out and she watches them settle on the grass.  
“You can get that one,” Mulder says, smiling.  
“What am I? Poorboy?” William says, scampering after his prize.  
Scully laughs and sips her tea as she remembers those heady summer days with Mulder. And she realises for the first time that winter might not be so hard after all.


	9. Cookieday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon microfic prompt: Saturday morning and Scully is making alien shaped pancakes with chocolate chip eyes for William (Mulder demands some too) and they're all wearing old t-shirts pilfered from Mulder's dresser drawer.
> 
> I swapped pancakes for cookies...

Mulder slides his foot over the sheet - it’s cool and there’s a void. He’s on his back, arm bent over his face but there’s an emptiness he can sense even with his eyes closed. As he puts his arm back on the duvet cover, the warm sweet smell invades his nostrils. It must be Saturday. Cookieday, as William calls it. He rolls over and drags himself out of bed.  
The kitchen is busy-bright, clattering and tinkling and chattering and giggling, with sunlight sparking through the window. There are flour clouds in the air, dough spots on the bench, chocolate chips rolling across the floor. This is the Scully he loves. The control-freak in her battered and beaten soft and fluffy. He watches as she wipes buttery fingers down his ‘Stonehenge Rocks’ tee-shirt. Her nipples harden as she sees him. She smiles and turns to get him a coffee.  
William is standing on a stool cutting cookies with his tongue clamped between his teeth. His face is all Scully-frown as he tries to extract one that refuses to let go of the sides of the cutter. His fringe flops down and he blows it back, scattering droplets over the oven trays of ready-to-cook aliens. Mulder chuckles and takes his cup from Scully.  
“Daddy! Cookieday is here.” He clambers down and runs over to him, clamping sticky hands around his waist. There goes another favourite tee - getting grease stains out of his black ‘Skinman’ top will be hellish.  
“I can see. And that’s where my “Do You Think I’m Spooky?” tee went.”  
William stands back and lets the shirt flop to the floor as he giggles. “Mommy says you are.”  
“Mommy is spooky too, don’t you think?”  
“No! Mommy is clever.” He runs back to the stool and climbs up to make the next batch.  
Scully giggles as she puts the first tray in the oven.   
“Hey, Will, why don’t you and me make Mommy some cookies.”  
The little boy grins. They improvise. Scully leaves the kitchen and only returns when the cookies are cooling on the rack.  
“Mommy’s favourite cookies,” William says.

He gives her a biscuit shaped like a fox. She takes it and bites the tail off, letting crumbs tumble to the floor. William giggles and Mulder howls.


	10. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Her lips touched his and it made him think of his first kiss and the first time he held a girl in his arms.

Before this moment, before he held tasted the earnestness and devotion that was Scully, the learning curve had been steep. There had been passion and sweetness and devastation and fear; there had been caution and freedom and distrust and abandon. There had been eroticism, disappointment, surprise and hell to pay. He was thankful to that first girl and those that followed. He knew there would never be anyone else again.  
Because until now, there had never been hope, truth and love.


	11. Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You're always worth waiting for.  
> Slightly NSFW season 11 microfic.

She sat panting astride him, sheen skin, pink blooming across her chest. Head thrown back so her throat was rounded and he could marvel at the soft colour on the underside of her chin. At her most vulnerable and most beautiful, post-orgasmic Scully was his favourite version of her. She was complex with many layers and faces, necessary for the work she had done, for the family she had known and let go, for the horrors she had witnessed and endured. But when she let go, when she unravelled, when she uncoiled, she became simply Dana.  
“Oh, Mulder. That never gets old.”  
He smiled. “I know.” He let his thumbs graze over her still-hard nipples and she slumped forward, kissing his neck.  
“It must be your turn,” she whispered, nuzzling.  
“I’m just enjoying the view.”  
“Well,” she said, pulling him over, “I like the look of you from that perspective too, so come on.”  
Tangled limbs and huffing and groaning, he turned over so that she lay under him. He entered her and gasped at her tight heat. “Oh, Scully. That never gets old.” She smiled up at him, hands kneading his ass to match his rhythm. He sped up and she stroked his back. “I’m sorry, Scully.”  
“What for?”  
“For taking so long. These days…I feel old…sometimes…”  
“Mulder, you think I mind that it takes you longer to come? You think I mind that I get to fuck you for longer? Then you are truly mad,” she said, kissing his shoulder. She sighed softly and he shut his eyes, relishing the building pleasure. She bucked up to meet him and dug her heels into his thighs. Her breath came in shorter spurts and he figured she was close again. He moved into her, deeper and longer thrusts.  
“Scully?” he said, his voice straining over through his teeth.  
“I am, Mulder. Yes. Keep going.”  
“Folie a deux?” he said, grunting with exquisite effort.  
“Fuck, yes,” she said and shuddered.  
He followed with her, riding her pulses before collapsing over her. “Worth the wait, Scully?”  
Post-orgasmic for the second time, he loved that lazy, self-satisfied smile she wore. “You’re always worth waiting for.”


	12. Bathrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey that's my bathrobe!

She pulls the belt tighter and smiles as he opens the door. The poky motel room is dimmer in the fading evening light, shadows obscuring the broken and scuffed, the ill-fitting and dusty. From her perspective, he’s mysterious, swathed in dark grey, collar unbuttoned, tie in hand, mouth hanging open, hair flopping over his forehead. Sultry.  
“Hey, that’s my bathrobe,” he says, moving into the pool of light shed by the standard lamp.  
“You left it in the last shitty motel room, Mulder.”  
He strides to the bed and sinks into it, flipping off his shoes. “And I’ve been looking for it ever since. You can’t trust the linen in these dives, Scully.”  
She sits next to him, their thighs rolling together. “No, they’re terribly dirty.”  
“I’ll have to get a new one. Although by the looks of it on you, there’s room enough for two.”  
She giggles and lets it slip off her shoulders. “Want to climb in with me? It’s better than sleeping bags.”


	13. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: No wait! My hands are wet! I don't care.

“Mulder, it’s me.”  
“Don’t come in.”  
“I’m worried about you.” She listens at the bathroom door.  
“Go away, Scully.” His voice is flat.  
“Let me help, Mulder.” She pushes on the door. It isn’t latched and relief makes a gurgling noise in the base of her throat.   
“I told you to go away.”  
“Mulder, I know you’re angry, scared…”  
“I can’t do it, Scully.”   
She takes his elbow and leads in out of the bathroom to the bedroom. “Try again.”  
“No wait!” he says, and she can see him trembling. “My hands are wet.”  
She shakes her head. “I don’t care. You just need to do this, Mulder. He’s your son. Pick him up,” she says, her voice a whisper, barely audible above Will’s sobs. “Say goodbye.”


	14. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm tired and you're angry, this is going nowhere.

She huffed out a sigh. Her shoulders were tense, her temples throbbed. She looked at him again and the bubble of irritation grew.  
“I’m tired and you’re angry,” she said. He didn’t move. “This is going nowhere.”  
It would have been so easy to give up. To just let him have his way. His doleful eyes, that pout, his hair flopping over, tempting her to push it away.  
“I meant it though,” she said, straightening as she found her resolve. “You’re spending the night outside.”  
She opened the door and shoved him through. “I can’t keep cleaning up after you, Daggoo. It’s bad enough keeping Mulder clean.”


	15. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Four messages Mulder left on Scully's machine before she got home after their first official date

She unpinned her hair, washed off her makeup, cleaned her teeth and went to bed. Her mind replayed the evening, the good food, the spicy wine, the gentle side of Mulder, his serious face, the questions he asked her. She turned over and sighed.   
She got up, pulled her robe around her and made fresh tea. She listened to the tape again. She finished her tea. Played the tape again. Smiled, took the tape from the machine and went to bed.  
She woke up with it still in her hands and Mulder still in her heart.


	16. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Did you turn into a vampire while I was away?

She removes William from her breast and runs her finger over his gum. The sharp edge of his first tooth digs into the pad of her finger. “One night on a case, William, and I missed this.”   
She kisses his downy head and he presses his face back into her chest, seeking out the comfort there. His suckling is a comfort to her too. The precious moments like this allow her mind to think about Mulder. She sees him in William’s face, hears him in his snuffles, loves him from afar in his expression.  
“Your daddy would have loved this. He would have said something deadpan, like ‘did you turn into a vampire while I was away?’ He was…he is…silly like that. One day, you’ll find out, William. One day.”


	17. Theses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mulder you need a hair cut. Detour fluff.

She finished singing and heard his soft snoring. His head sunk heavier onto her lap and she looked down at his face. His profile, relaxed and shadowed, was something she’d studied for years. How all his features managed to fit into such perfect place was worthy of a thesis. “Is Size Important? An exploration of the effects of the human proboscis, mandible and ocular cavity.”  
She chuffed out a soft laugh and he moved, looking up at her. “Sorry, private joke.”  
“Can you sing again? It was kind of relaxing, in an odd sort of way.”  
“No, Mulder,” she said, “I’m all out of lyrics.”   
He chuckled. “What was the joke?”  
“Nothing, just overthinking.” She felt her face warm with a blush but managed to keep the tremble of embarrassment out of her hands.  
“That’s nice, Scully.” His voice was raspy again and she looked down to see his eyes half-closed.   
“Mulder, you need a haircut,” she said, trying for the distraction.  
“Mmmm, but then you wouldn’t have as much to run your fingers through.”   
She held her breath. When had she started to stroke his hair? His laugh was gentle, perhaps a little flirty, and instead of taking her hands away, she continued the rhythm and spent the rest of the night writing the next thesis: “The Effects of Orgasm on the Human Face.”


	18. Four

Scully, why are there always at least four female Agents by the coffee stand when I want to get my coffee?  
She smiles at him, running her tongue around her lips. “If I’m not mistaken, Mulder, they’re waiting for me to join you.” He opens his mouth to speak, but she pats him on the backside. “Don’t worry, Mulder. I’ve only got eyes for you.”


	19. Friends

"No, Scully don’t, it’s really no big deal."  
"Like hell Mulder, they can’t talk to you like that."  
“Scully, they’re…”  
“They’re what?”  
“My friends.”  
She looked at the man in the suit with the close shaved beard, the little man with glasses and the man with long blond hair and wondered how her kind-of-a-jerk-but-kind-of-cute partner found these…geeks. Then she looked back at Mulder and saw a boy who thinks his sister was abducted by aliens, who spent years delving into the minds of the most violent criminals, who found motivation in a bunch of unsolved cases in the basement office of the FBI and who spent his entire life chasing conspiracies and the paranormal.  
And somehow it all made sense.  
“Believe me, Scully. Freaking spookmeister and bureaufuckingcratic graychasing ectojerk are quite complimentary.”   
Scully found his slight blush endearing.   
“Guys, this is Dana Scully, my new partner. This is Byers, Frohike and Langly. The Lone Gunmen,” he took in a breath. “My friends.”  
She held out her hand and smiled. And when the three strange men bowed slightly to her, she thought that maybe they weren’t so bad after all.


	20. Sneakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder teaches William to tie his shoelaces

William huffs out a gurgling sigh. His tongue lolls between his teeth, his brows are furrowed in concentration, his fingers work slowly, carefully, but still the laces fall open against the sides of the shoe.  
“I can’t,” he says, looking up at Mulder.  
“You can. You just need to practise. Do you think Mommy learned how to be a doctor in just one day?”  
William shakes his head. “Bet that took at least a week.”  
Mulder ruffles his hair and nods. “She’s pretty smart, isn’t she?” He looks at Scully who is curled on her favourite armchair half-reading a medical journal. She grins over the top of the pages.  
“How long did it take you to become an alien hunter, Daddy?”  
Mulder puts down the shoe. “Is that what you think I do, William?”  
The boy holds the laces and begins to loop one end. “You chase aliens and monsters and you make them go away. That’s why nobody’s ever seen one.”  
Scully stifles a giggle and Mulder holds his composure. “I’ve seen aliens and plenty of monsters, William. And so has your mother.”  
The boy’s fingertips are white with effort as he tries to thread one loop through the other. He lets go too soon and the laces fall open again. He cries out in frustration. “I think it must be easier to see an alien than it is to tie laces.” He looks up, first at Mulder, then at Scully. “Can’t I have the sticky strap ones? Jackson and Noah have those.”  
“Try again, William,” Scully says. “Your father spent many years building his case, gathering evidence, writing reports, before he got to see an alien. And even then, nobody believed him.”  
“Including you,” Mulder adds.  
Scully stands up and walks to where William is working. “At least if you manage to tie your own laces, people will be able to see what you’ve done. You will be able to prove that you can do it. There will be evidence. What Daddy does is a little more difficult to quantify.”  
“So why don’t you practice every day? Then you might be able to bring one back and show people. Then you’ll have something to quantify your job.” He grins when he says the word.  
Mulder chuckles. “I’m not sure the world is ready for aliens and monsters, William. Maybe if I carry on chasing them, they’ll stay away.”  
“I think you must be the best alien and monster scarer, Daddy. You keep us safe. That’s important. If I saw an alien, I’d be really frightened. And so would a lot of other children. Even Jackson and Noah. They think you’re cool. Jackson’s dad is a lawyer and Noah’s is a real estate agent.”  
“Ooh, now that’s scary,” Mulder says, grinning up at Scully. “Now, try again. How do you think aliens and monsters sneak away from me, if they haven’t learned to tie up their laces?”  
William leans over again, taking up the ends of the laces. He works steadily, following the pattern. He pulls the loops tight and they hold. He looks up and grins. He hugs his father and his mother claps.   
“Daddy, do aliens wear shoes?”  
“Of course, William.” Mulder nods, very serious. “They wear sneakers.”


End file.
